


take a bite (of me)

by ShippingEverything



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Sort of? - Freeform, Teeth kink, i dont know how to tag this, its a very short piece thats based on a headcanon that i just Needed to get out there in the world, monster kink, one day ill write another fic and expand on this idea, that ones not a Real Thing but im projecting and i cant be stopped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 09:57:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16083755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingEverything/pseuds/ShippingEverything
Summary: Dani puts a hand on Aubrey’s thigh and asks, glowing eyes softly with supernatural light, “Is this alright?”Aubrey, ever a paradigm of composure and calm, says, “Teeth.”or: aubrey little is trying her best but really, nothing could've prepared her for having a vampire girlfriend





	take a bite (of me)

**Author's Note:**

> listen sometimes you have to project onto a character and just Leave It at that
> 
> title from lady gaga's teeth
> 
> happy late bi visibility day fellas ig

Okay, so, Aubrey has never thought of herself as _kinky_.

Not that there's anything _wrong_ with kinks, she doesn't yuck any yums, but her tastes in porn are fairly average and she’s never been particularly interested in branching out? She's never been surfing Pornhub late at night (or early in the morning, or in the middle of the afternoon on a slow day, or-) and seen bondage or torture or vore and thought _“You know what, I'm into that! That really wets my wick!”_

So, yeah, Aubrey has always thought that she was pretty vanilla, but sitting here on Dani’s bed as Dani removes her ring, Aubrey thinks that _maybe_ she might've been wrong.

The first time she'd seen Dani’s Sylvan form, she was too nervous to really notice anything else, what with the being alone with an incredibly cute girl in the middle of a scenic forest, but even then she'd had an undercurrent of _huh, cool!_ upon seeing the teeth and the eyes and the whole look in general; at the time, she'd just attributed it to shock or excitement because _Vampires!!!_ but she knows better now.

Because, see, Aubrey’s realizing that the Thing about finding out what you're into through porn is that, apparently, no matter how many videos of women in latex with whips that you see and think _“Just not my thing!”_ you can apparently never really prepare for having a girlfriend with teeth like Rin Matsuoka.

Dani puts a hand on Aubrey’s thigh and asks, glowing eyes softly with supernatural light, “Is this alright?”

Aubrey, ever a paradigm of composure and calm, says, “ _Teeth_.”

“I, uh,” Dani stammers, offering a small, shaky smile, “Yeah? I have teeth?”

Aubrey nods, face heated. _This is a disaster_. “You do! I do too, actually, and they're one of my favorite features, kind of. Like, I had braces when I was younger because my mouth was too small for my teeth and they had to push the teeth that'd already come in apart so others wouldn't be stuck in my gums, so the fact that they look really nice now is actually pretty lucky, you know? So, I'm pretty proud of them-”

“Do you not like my teeth?” Dani interrupts. “I know it's different than what you'd be used to, but, like I told you, I'm nothing like your folklore vampires, I'm not gonna,” She laughs a little, rolls her eyes, and then says in an exaggeratedly fake Transylvanian accent, “‘Suck your blood, bleh bleh,’ or anything”

Aubrey tries, very very hard, not to imagine Dani biting into her neck--putting all those sharp teeth directly into Aubrey’s soft flesh, just enough to pinch but not enough to truly hurt, even though Dani _definitely_ could--and absolutely fails. She also fails to string together like, _real words_ , only managing to make a sound that, quite literally and embarrassingly, sounds like _hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_.

“Um?” Dani starts, but Aubrey doesn't let her say anything before leaning forward and pressing her hands to Dani’s mouth.

“This is super rude, but I don't want you to get the wrong idea and I'm afraid you're gonna? Because it might seem bad, what with all the non-answers and the noises and my general,” Aubrey removes one hand to gesture at her whole body, “self-ness, but I'm, uh, very not afraid of _any_ of your Sylvan features, like at all. Kind of the opposite actually? Like, it’s all so… _Cool_.”

Aubrey drops her hands as she finishes lamely. Dani lights up though (well, even more than she had been literally lit up), and catches Aubrey’s hands between her own holding them tenderly. “You like it? The eyes and the glowing and everything?”

“I more than like it,” Aubrey says emphatically, trying to convey _I think I’ve discovered a previously latent teeth- or monster-related kink and/or I'm 26% more into you than I thought I was_ without actually saying it. “I more than like _you_ , and I just don’t wanna ruin it by being weird about it.”

Dani’s cheeks glow in a way that is 1. absolutely adorable, and 2. makes Aubrey think that she’s probably blushing. Dani takes a deep breath and then leans forward, gently kissing Aubrey. It’s easy, more than easy, for Aubrey to lean into it, for one kiss to turn into several, for their mouths to slide open and for Aubrey to let Dani’s forked tongue in.

“I more than like you too,” Dani says, when they finally separate, both breathing hard.

Aubrey has tiny cut on her bottom lip from where she wasn’t careful enough around Dani’s sharp, _sharp_ teeth, though she can’t find it in herself to mind (In fact, if Aubrey’s being honest, she’s mostly thinking about how those teeth could feel on other, equally sensitive parts of her body, but that’s neither here nor there).

Aubrey grins, heart feeling more full than it has in many years, and kisses Dani again.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading! comments, kudos, and bookmarks fill my heart xoxoxo
> 
> [Main Tumblr (pldubrahs)](http://www.pldubrahs.tumblr.com) | [Writing Tumblr (nacreousglowclouds)](http://nacreousglowclouds.tumblr.com/) | [Personal Twitter (@squidias)](http://twitter.com/squidias)


End file.
